Switched for Life?
by hmfan 2.0
Summary: Jack Is a poor guy who just inherited his grandpa's farm. Rather standard you say? Well, what happens when he gets cursed before he arrives? Note: *gasp* a 5th Chapter! BTN FoMT based.
1. Switched?

Hmfan 2.0 is back, This is the first rewritten chapter of "Switched for life?", and it won't be the last. This story's two chapters are being redone in this style and the long awaited third chapter will be up later. I'm sorry for taking three years to get to it, but college tends to be a pain in the bleep. What the... danged censoring. Anyway hope you enjoy the retooled first chapter.

**Switched for Life?**

Jack, an average guy trying to make a living in the big city on the mainland. He really isn't doing to well though. He only has 1000 gold left to his name, no job, and he has bills piling up. Not only that, he doesn't have any living relatives except for his grandfather. He now just wants to get out of the city. But of course he can't, yet…

"Man I am bored… Television sure has gone downhill lately." He said flipping through the channels. He turns off the TV, stands up, and stretches. "Maybe I should go and check the mail. I'm sure it is out by now." He gets up and heads downstairs, to his mail box, to see what he has received for the day.

When Jack gets downstairs to the mailboxes he finds one of his neighbors checking her mail. "Hi Jack, how are you doing today," she asked with a perky smile and a little bounce to the chest.

"Not bad I guess," Jack said to her chest.

"Well I will be seeing you around." She says as she leaves apparently not noticing where Jack's eyes were as she left.

Jack takes his eyes away from the woman's retreating form, opens his mailbox and takes a look inside. "Lets see. Bills, bills, Porno magazine subscription offer, more bills, letter from the mayor of Mineral Town, pre-approved for a credit card…wait a minute a letter from the mayor of Mineral Town?

Jack tears open the envelope and a key and a letter fall out. Jack picks up the letter and key and reads the letter.

Dear Jack,

I regret to inform you that your grandfather has passed away. In his will, as his only living heir, he has left you his farm completely tax free. All you have to do is show up and claim it. I am sorry that I can't provide any form of transportation to the island but I am sure you can find your way here. Come as soon as possible.

Signed:

Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town

"All right I own a farm now I can get away from these bills. Man I am glad my grandpa cared about me this much." He said happily. "I remember when I was younger I used to go to his farm every summer. Man those were the days. Well time to move out of this rat trap and head to Mineral Town."

So Jack packs up his small amount of things that he can carry on his own (a tooth brush, some clothes, his money, tooth paste, a portable radio, and an extra set of boots) and tells the land lady that he is moving out and gives the last amount of rent he owed (that puts him at 800 gold left). He then headed for the train station to see if he can catch a train to the town of Slateport. From there he could catch a ferry to Mineral Town. He thinks he has everything planned out. But as you know the best laid plans of mice and men are doomed to fail. When he arrives at the train station, he buys his train ticket (now he's got 500 gold left). He then sees a gypsy in a black robe telling fortunes. So he goes over to get his fortune told because he was bored.

"Hello young man, what can I do to uh I mean for you today?" The elderly woman asked

"Can you tell me my fortune, please." Jack asked nicely

"Why of course young man but it will cost you…" she said in a voice promising trouble.

"That's fine," he replied "_It shouldn't cost that much._" he thought

"Ok then, let me see your palm." she said as she grabs his hand and looks it over. "Ah, I see…"she said then paused. "Ok I can see you have been having some money troubles and you are on your way to an island where you have inherited a farm from your grandfather…"

"Wow your good." Jack said surprised.

"Quiet, I'm not finished yet. It would seem you will have some good times where you are going, but something isn't right…" she said then paused again. "And I think I know what it is. Oh by the way this reading will cost 500 gold."

"What, are you insane I'm not paying that much for a fortune telling!" Jack yelled out and pulled his hand back. He then turns around and walks away to catch his train. However the Gypsy wasn't going to let him get away with just walking away.

"You're not getting away with this, she said as she began to chant. "On your life Jack I put this curse until you can find the rarest flower of the island, en femina cuporea transmuto."

"I _don't have time to listen to her I have to catch my train." _he thought just as a sudden pain hit him in such a way that it felt like he was just kicked...down there... _"Oh man when I get on that train I need to sit down I don't feel good._" Jack thought as he approached the train he was to ride.

So Jack gets on the train and shows the ticket to the usher, and the usher points him toward his room. Jack then goes in his room and lies down and tries to sleep through the pain he was feeling.

Hmfan2.0: Well now Jack is cursed. But what does the curse do… you will just have to wait and see.

Jack: You better explain what that Gypsy did to me!

Hmfan2.0:In due time Jack. Now get back on that train!


	2. The Discovery

Hmfan 2.0: Hello again, this is the second chapter to "Switched for Life?" The story will now get to Jack arriving in Mineral Town with the transformation completed. Oops I just about told what is going on in this chapter. Oh well at least I didn't ruin the entire chapter.

Ch2: The Discovery

As the train rumbles down the track toward it's destination, Jack slowly wakes up from his nap with a big yawn. "Oh man what a great nap," Jack said then noticed something wrong. First the pain was gone, second his voice was higher pitched than normal. "_I wonder what was with that pain I had earlier, and why is my voice different," _he thought as a knock was heard at the door. "Um... who is it?" Jack answered still wondering about what is going on.

"Just an announcement due to the intercom system not working at this time, lunch is ready in the dinning car." The Usher said through the door.

"Okay, thank you." Jack said trying to keep calm. "_I can't think on an empty stomach. So I guess I will go eat. But first, I better wash up_." he thought.

Jack walks over to the sink and begins to wash his hands. After the Hand washing Jack washed his face. Then he looks in the mirror. "_Since when is my hair that light and where is my facial hair?_" Jack thought as he noticed his lighter hair color and lack of facial hair. He then looks down at the rest of his body and sees something that blows his mind. "Ack…what happened to my body," he said notices some small mounds on his chest. Then he covered his mouth with his hands and notices his hands are smaller than they were, "Okay…okay…stay calm this has to be a dream." he said as he pinches himself. "Ouch! I guess it's not a dream... it's a living nightmare! How did I end up like this?" he said quietly. Suddenly he realizes something "Uh oh… I better check something" he said as he pulled down his pants and noticed something... or the lack there of. "NNNOOOOOOOO! IT'S GONE!" he... or should I say... She screams out as she pulls 'her' pants back up. Jack then falls onto her knees and cries."This isn't fair." she said as another knock was heard at the door. She quickly composes herself as best as possible and answers the door.

A strange looking guy with brown hair and wearing a light brown outfit that looks like it is better suited for hiking, was standing there at the door "Is something wrong miss?" he asked with concern.

"What do you mean by oh… uh... it's just I uh…lost something that was very important." Jack said telling only half the truth and sweat dropping.

"Okay then, by the way my name is Cliff," The guy said. "Is there any way I can help you…uh…"

You can call me Jack…y uh…Jacky." 'Jacky' said "Don't worry about my missing thing. It's definitely not here with me." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Alrighty then." he said with some confusion. "Anyway were you going to go to the dining car to get something to eat? If so why don't you come with me?"

"Um…okay, let's go." Jacky said not really thinking about the change of form.

They both leave the room and head for the dinning car. They arrive and get their food and sit down.

"You know you are the first girl I've met who wears clothes like that." Cliff stated.

"And your point is?" Jacky said giving cliff an evil look.

"Uh…I mean that most of the girls that I meet have longer hair and do not wear baseball caps backwards." Cliff said trying to get out of it

"I'm still waiting for your point," Jacky said still giving Cliff the evil look.

"Oh... uh... nevermind. So where are you heading?" He said with a sweat drop and hoping to change the subject.

"Mineral Town." Jacky said between bites of her lunch.

"_Oh crap, I'm going there too,_" Cliff thought to himself. "Uh…me too…So…why are you heading there?"

"An inheritance" Jacky once again said only enough to answer while she eats some more.

"Oh… I see," he said not sure what else to say. They sit silently for a while still eating their meals.

"Hey Cliff I have a question for you." Jacky said breaking the silence between them.

"Shoot." Cliff said not sure he wanted to know what Jacky was going to ask.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She asked.

"Well you see I am a wanderer, so I need clothes that can take a beating." he answered

"Oh I see…well I'm done eating, I'm going back to my room." Jacky said.

"I'll walk you there then." Cliff offered

"I can find my own way thank you very much," Jacky said defiantly

"Oh come on…" Cliff pushed the subject further.

"I said no and if you keep bugging me Ill use my…" she said as she reached into her pocket expecting a pocket knife but finds a rather large hammer. "Hammer on you?" she finished with a hint of confusion.

"Ok I'll see you later then," he said, "_Sheesh I don't need to be whacked by one of those crazy hammers._" he thought as he beat a hasty retreat.

"Where did this huge hammer come from, and how can it fit in my pocket?"she asked herself until it dawned on her. "Hey wait a minute; I must have one of those sub-space pockets, awesome. I guess it won't be so bad being a girl after all. I wonder what else is in this pocket..." Jacky said to herself as she headed back to her room to see what other perks there are to being a girl. After getting in the room, shutting the door and locking it, Jacky starts looking… "Ok, now let's see here," she said as she reaches into her pocket. "Okay, the Baka hammer from before, no surprise there... a rubber chicken, a hair dryer, a bra, make-up, I won't be needing that," she said then promptly tossed the make-up in the trash can. "Let's see, what else," she said as she started pulling more out. "A dairy, well that could be useful, a lacy black thong! Hmmmm scandalous." she said with a smirk. "Dang how many things are in this pocket anyway?" She questioned nobody in particular before reaching in again. "A blue two piece swimsuit, not my color but I will have to live with it for now, ah-ha there's my pocket knife," she said as she pulled out the missing cutting tool. Once again she dives in with interest. "A hair brush? I won't need that right now… I'm not sure I want to know what else is in this pocket right now. I'll check it later on." She stated as she packed everything back in.

Suddenly the Intercom hissed to life. "Attention passengers, we have repaired the intercom and we are approaching Slateport, the last stop on this line. So please prepare to exit the train, thank you for riding and have a nice day."

"_Well I better get my rucksack of stuff I might not need anymore. If nothing else I can at least use the rucksack for something else._" Jacky thought as she grabs her only item that she brought on the train.

When the train arrives at the station of Slateport, Jacky was waiting by the exit for the train to stop. As soon as the train stops she gets off and runs to the docks hoping to catch a ride to Mineral Town before three o-clock. She finds a ferry that is about to leave. So she gets a ticket and gets on the ferry. Right before the boat leaves Cliff climbs aboard. As soon as he sees Jacky though he panics. He isn't sure he wants to ride this ferry but is calmed down by the fact that Jacky was ignoring him. He sits on the opposite sides of the boat as Jacky does and pulls out a book and begins to write. But enough about Cliff, we are going to skip the boat ride because nothing really happens except for they are on the water heading to Mineral Town on a sunny day with no chance for rain and... some guy falls overboard for one reason or another. So I will skip this boring part.

After arriving in Mineral Town Jacky and Cliff are greeted by the mayor.

"Hello and welcome to Mineral Town." the rather short Mayor said before looking at Cliff. "_I hope that isn't the Jack we have been waiting for,_" he thought as he looked Cliff over. "You wouldn't happen to be Jack Summers, would you?"

"Nope the names Cliff, just Cliff." Cliff replied shrugging off the Mayor's question.

The Mayor sighs in relief. "Okay then, I wonder, what happened to Jack Summers? He was supposed to come today."

"Uh... Mayor, I'm right here." Jacky said waving.

"No no, Jack Summers is a guy not a girl." the Mayor said pretty sure of what he was saying.

Jacky gives the Mayor an evil look. "I'm telling you I am Jack Summers," She says as she thinks up a quick lie. "It's just that grandpa hasn't seen me since I uh…developed." This however wasn't exactly a lie since Jacky's grandpa hadn't seen that side of her.

"Hmmm well I still don't believe you however if what you say is true then you should be able to answer a few questions." The Mayor challenged.

"Okay bring them on." Jacky said quite confidently.

"Okay then if you are the real Jack Summers then you would be able o answer this. What is your grandfather's full name?" The Mayor questioned.

"Thats easy, his name was Pete Sean Summers" Jacky answered confidently.

The Mayor was quite shocked. Nobody but him and family knew that little bit of information. "Ok then next question, what was his favorite food?"

"Trick question, he didn't have a favorite, he would eat anything that was safely edible."

"Okay next question," The Mayor was visibly sweating trying to stump Jacky. "What was Pete's Dog's name?"

"That would be Ol' Brownie" Jacky said looking back to one of her younger days as a boy playing with that dog.

"Okay, I give up you must be the real Jack Summers or should I call you Jacky?"

"I don't care either way," Jacky replied.

"Okay I suppose you want me to show you to your farm now," the Mayor said still rather surprised that this girl was the Jack Summers that the entire town was waiting for.

"Isn't there some papers I have to sign," Jacky asked

"That will come tomorrow its late, and I need to get to the bar so I can get a drink."

"Oh this place has a bar?" She asked excited, "That's awesome, show me the way."

The Mayor was visibly shocked "_Oh no, another Karen,_" he thought. "Uh…sure, right this way." He says as he leads her in the direction of the place.

"I only want to meet some of the locals, not get drunk." she said as if reading his mind.

"Oh I see Oh and Cliff you might want to come with us, you could get a room to stay in during your visit." he said as he lead Jacky toward the Bar.

"Oh, Thank you, mayor." he said. He wasn't really paying attention to anything that just happened but he follows.

As they arrive at the inn They find the entire town there just staring at them as they enter.

"Everyone I have an announcement, Jack Summers has arrived...and here she is." he said as he points to Jacky.

"Um hello everyone." Jacky greeted a bit nervous hoping nobody here remembered her from when she was younger... and male...

All the guys and some of the women look at Jacky. "Hello..." they said as they turned back to what they were doing before at their tables

"Don't mind them Jack," said two girls that were chatting over at the bar.

"Ah don't worry about it, I've had colder welcomes back on the mainland in the middle of winter."

"Come on over here and have a seat." Karen said patting a bar stool.

"Okay," Jacky said as she walks over and sits down.

"_Well at least she's getting along with some people,_" The mayor thought as he went up to Doug and ordered a good stiff drink.

"So you are Jack Summers," Karen said somewhat disappointed. "Strange…I was expecting a guy from what the Mayor told us."

"_You have no idea..._" Jacky thought with a sweat drop. "Please call me Jacky, and well... life is just full of surprises." Jacky said with a nervous laugh.

Karen was a tad suspicious by reading this new girl's body language but, she just shrugs it off for now. "I'm Karen, and this is Ann. She is the daughter of Doug, the Inn keeper," She said introducing both herself and Ann.

"It's nice to meet you both." Jacky said holding out a hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Jacky," Ann said shaking Jacky's hand without even thinking about how boyish Jacky was seeming to be. Ann then lets go of Jacky's hand. "So Jacky, why do you keep your hair so short?"

"Uh…I never really thought about it but I guess it's because I really prefer to wake up and not fuss with my hair in the morning," Jacky said basically telling the truth.

"Oh well that makes sense," Ann said thinking about what Jacky said.

"Well I'm getting tired and I have a busy day tomorrow so I will see you two later." Jacky said standing back up.

"Okay, later Jacky." Ann and Karen said together.

As Jacky leaves, Karen watches the way that Jacky walks. "_Something just doesn't seem right about her..._" Karen thought. "_I'd almost swear just by the way she walks, talks, dresses and acts that she was a guy..._" she thought as she looked at Ann. "_I guess I'm just looking to far into this... Ann is pretty much the same way..._"

"I hope I can still find the farm," she mumbled to herself. Oh yea, go back to the square and hang a right then follow the path all the way passed the chicken farm, then turn left and I'm there." She said to herself seeing as how nobody else was around So Jacky follows her own directions and finds the farm (even if it is dark) and goes into the shack and hits the sack.

Hmfan 2.0: And so ends the second chapter. Is it possible that Karen may figure out the mystery behind Jacky? Or will she write it off as another case of Tomboy? Well you have to wait till the next chapter to find out. It will be out when I come up with some ideas... taking a break from writing for three years tends to cause an idea backup... Please, if you find any spelling or Grammar errors let me know, I try really hard but sometimes it happens and I miss it on my many checks.


	3. Problems ahead:

Hmfan 2.0: Okay everyone This is the long awaited chapter 3, I sure hope you enjoy it. I would also like to apologizes to anyone who was waiting for the next chapter for over a year.

Jacky: I hate you...

Lelila: Hi ya! Lelila here, useless slave of hmfan 2.0's. yyyeeeesssss master.

Hmfan 2.0: *Jumps shocked* um... your supposed to stay behind the scenes... well anyway meet my helper... not slave... she helps me come up with ideas when I run out of ideas myself.

Jacky: Oh so I have her to blame too huh?

Hmfan 2.0: No, what you went though in the first two chapters was all me.

Lelila: It's a lie! I wanted you to live such a wonderful life! I had a mansion all ready and Hmfan 2.0 deleted it! Blame him! points at *Hmfan 2.0*

Jacky: *Glares at Hmfan 2.0*

Lelila: oh! Woe is the life of a muse!

Hmfan 2.0: Lets not fight... lets just move on... besides she's the reason I was able to come up with more ideas for this story... and I was solely responsible for the first two chapters... anyway I don't own Harvest moon...

Lelila: But he owns me...

Hmfan 2.0: *sweat drop*

Chapter 3: Problems ahead... Sowing the Seeds of Womanhood.

It was around six am, Jacky wakes up from her slumber and begins her day… well that would be what normally happens but in this case the time is around eight am now, and Jacky hasn't arisen from her slumber. She finally wakes up and begins her new day… with a scream that echo's throughout the town. She quickly stops screaming and remembers what happened the day before.

"It figures that it wasn't a dream…" Jacky said pulling herself out of bed. "Well I might as well get ready to face the day…" Jacky said stripping off the clothes that she had worn yesterday and slept in. She then starts searching her subspace pocket and pulls out proper underwear for a girl. "I'm just not sure I'm ready for that…" she said before looking in the mirror. "Wow…" she said looking at herself in the mirror. She then started posing in front of the mirror. She wasted twenty minutes doing this before she finally got dressed and put on a clean shirt and a pair of overalls. After which she went to the tool chest and digs around in it to find the two tools she would need, an ax and a hoe. She planned to use the rocks to form a fence.

She went outside then around the field removing weeds, chopping up branches and move the rocks to better positions for the better part of the am hour. Then the Mayor showed up at the front entrance to the farm.

"I see you have already gotten to work on your new farm Jacky." The Mayor said with a smile as he held up some papers. "These are the papers you have to sign to become full owner of this farm."

Jacky walks over, snatches the papers and reads them over really quick. "Okay so this one is the Deed," she said as she flipped to the next page. "This one seems to be a contract," she said as she read into it a bit but, something caught her eye that made her rather mad. "What's this about me making this farm successful and make friends with the townsfolk in three years," she screamed in the mayor's face.

"Uh well it is more of a request between me and your Grandfather." he said trying to calm down Jacky.

"Not that I doubt I will be able to do this, but you have no right to force me into working to make this farm successful in three years." Jacky continued in her rage.

"Well..." The mayor started, shaking a bit. "I-if that's how you f-feel, then I can just send you back to the mainland..."

"Oh so now your trying to get rid of me." Jacky said suddenly holding a hammer that wasn't there before. "I'll sign this because if I don't I won't have anywhere to go." she said calming down. "_Along with no chance for a cure for this curse. I hate how this curse has messed with me. I never used to get mad over such silly things,_" she thought signing the papers.

The Mayor visibly relaxed. "I'll just hold onto these until I say you have succeeded. After that I will come by, give you the deed and the contract." he said taking back the papers and running off as quick as he could.

"_I guess I scared him... I'll have to apologize to him later,_" Jacky thought as she looked at the small area she had cleared for planting. "Well... it's a start." Jacky said with a sweat drop. "Maybe I should go buy some seeds so I can at least get something planted today," Jacky said to herself with a smile as she headed out toward the town.

As Jacky leaves, a bright light shows up in the yard area. The light fades revealing a green haired beautiful woman wearing a hard to describe outfit. She was also floating in the air. "It would seem that Jacky isn't what she appears to be." the strange woman said to herself. "I'll have to look into her a little more to find out," she said with a smile and quickly disappeared.

_..._

After walking the distance from the farm, past the Library and a bit further, Jacky makes it to the General store, but what she sees when she enters makes her a bit… angry?

A man dressed like a doctor was in the process of taking a bag of seeds. "Just put it on my tab," the doctor says as he leaves.

The owner just seemed like he was depressed. "Uh yeah sure, your tab…" he said quietly.

Just after the doctor leaves, a woman with light brown hair that as done up in a bun, enters the room.

"Jeff! Did you sell something on credit again?" the woman asked in a forceful tone.

"Um yes... I did..." the man named Jeff said looking even more depressed.

"We've discussed this, we can't afford to do that at all," she said with a sigh "That was the doctor wasn't it," she said and watched Jeff nod. "I'll get the money."

"_Well that seems under control._" Jacky thought as she started to browse the store herself. Just then a rather tall man with gray streaked hair walks in and grabs a loaf of bread.

"I'll take this, just put it on my tab," The man said as he attempted to walk out of the store.

" You better go up to that counter and pay for that bread you're taking," Jacky said getting in the man's face.

"_Oh whats this girl going to do nag me_?" the man thought to himself. "Ah ha ha, don't worry about it. Jeff does it for anyone," the man said as he tries to walk out the door, only to be grabbed by the neck by Jacky and held against the wall.

"Now are you going to pay for that or not," Jacky said with a look in her eye that promised pain if he didn't.

"Okay…I'll pay…I'll pay." he managed to choke out from the death grip that Jacky had.

"Good," Was all she said before she lets go. Just as Jacky let go Karen decides to walk in to see what all the noise was about. She sees Duke falling to the floor clutching his throat as he reached for his wallet to pay for the item he was going to take.

"Uh Jacky, Don't you think that was a little... violent?" Karen asked still shocked about Dukes condition. She could tell that Jacky was much stronger than she looked which was setting off more warning bells about this new person to the town.

"So, what's your point? It got him to pay what he owes didn't it?" Jacky said puffing out her chest and somewhat forgetting about her gender.

Karen quickly forms a sweat drop. "Yes you did. But did you have to be so violent about it?"

"Trust me, with people like that you have to get a little rough with them to get your point across," Jacky stated as she watched Duke go over to Jeff and pay for the loaf of bread.

"Uh, I'd like to stay and chat with you, but I need to get going." Duke said quickly before dashing out the door like he had a demon chasing him.

"Come on Karen, sometimes you have to kick a little butt to get your point across," Jacky said in a somewhat Macho way.

"Uh, yeah... violence..." Karen said still a bit confused. "_She keeps making herself seem more like a guy every time I run into her..."_

"Now why was it that I come here," Jacky said thinking about why she came. "Oh yeah. I came because I need some seeds."

"They're right over there." Jeff said not sure if he should be nervous or happy.

"Oh Alright then," Jacky said as she walked over to the table. She looks over what is there and pulls out a bag of Turnip seeds, one of Potato seeds and lastly a bag of cucumber seeds. "I'll take these then, how much are they in all?" Jacky asked as she reached into her pocket for her money.

"That will be 570G then," Jeff said.

"Okay then," Jacky said as she hands the required amount to Jeff. "I'll be back to buy more later once I have the money to do so," Jacky said as she heads out the door.

"Bye Jacky..." Karen said as she turns toward Jeff. "Daddy you could take a lesson from Jacky, but, maybe a little less aggressive."

Jeff's response was to just to develop a rather large sweat drop.

Jacky happily skipped home not really watching the ground carefully. Along the way though she trips, falls and lands on her face. and starts to curse up a storm as she noticed a few of her things fell out of her pack. But didn't even care about the minor scratch on her face. "_Why the hell was a skipping in the first place..._" she thought as she got back up and started repacking her things when a young man wearing a blue hat that was hiding red hair under it and a beige outfit, stopped to help her. He gathered up a few of the seed packs that had spilled on the ground and handed them to Jacky. Jacky looked up at him and took the seeds from him and put them back in her pack with every thing else she had already gathered back up. "Thank you," Jacky said to the young man. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Jack..y" she said almost forgetting about her little curse. "What is your name," she asked with a slightly nervous smile.

The young man seemed to look away with a slight blush. "Gray..." he said quickly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gray." Jacky said standing back up. "Well I need to get back to my farm and plant those seeds so that I can make some money. I'll be seeing you around then." she said as she passed by him on her way home. Gray watched as Jacky left and headed into the once abandoned farm. A small smile appeared on his face. He shook his head and headed for the Inn to get some supper.

Once Jacky was back on the farm she quickly went to work on planting her seeds. "_That guy seemed nice... Maybe he can be a friend,_" she thought to herself as she finished planting. She then switched to her watering can and began to water her seeds. She was smiling because this work seemed to be more relaxing than what she had been doing in the city. Of course she was a guy at that time. Then Jacky started to worry. "_What if I don't find a cure?_" she thought as she moved over to the grass and laid down, staring off into the sky. "Should I be ready to live the rest of my days as a woman?" she continued her thoughts as a tear rolled down her face. Just then her puppy walked over to her and pushed it's head into her side. Jacky was quickly brought out of her depressive thoughts and started petting the puppy. "You knew I needed some comfort didn't you." she said to the puppy as it looked at her with a happy look and barked. "Figures that an animal would comfort me. Thank you." she said rubbing the top of the puppy's head. She sat up and watched as the sun sank in the western sky with her puppy sitting in her lap. "I think I will call you Cho." Jacky said petting the happy puppy.

As Jacky and her puppy watched the sun sink in the west that same green haired woman appeared again. "_Interesting... a male stuck in a female's body._"she thought and created a letter for Jacky to find later on the table of her shack. With that done the mysterious woman disappeared leaving just Jacky and her dog watching the sunset.

Hmfan 2.0: As you have probably noticed these first few chapters have been nothing but the first few days. Once Jacky is settled in I will skip time here and there to significant events. I sure hope this doesn't bother any of you. If it does I will do it day at a time... even though I will run out of ideas quick that way...


	4. The Power of the Moon, and Alcohol

Hmfan 2.0: Okay everyone. It would seem that I may be able to come up with a new chapter. Mostly because I found the time...

Jacky: About time... I was starting to wonder how long you would take...

Hmfan 2.0: Shouldn't you be doing some farm work...

Jacky: Only if you write it...

Hmfan 2.0: fair enough... Oh and we have a special guest today to give you the disclaimer. Meet the pink haired wonder herself... Hana!

Crowd cheering

Hana: Yeah yeah I'm here... *clears throat* Okay everyone, you may or may not know me but I am one of hmfan 2.0's hidden characters. I am not to be confused with that ditz Popuri...

Hmfan 2.0: Just say what your here to say please...

Hana: Fine fine...As you all hopefully know Hmfan2.0 is not the owner of the Harvest moon series, it's affiliated characters and locations. So don't sue him... There I'm done can I go back home now?

Hmfan 2.0: sure sure. You are free to go now Hana, and thank you.

Hana: Whatever... *disappears in a cloud of smoke*

Chapter 4: **The Power of the Full Moon, and Alcoholic drinks**

When we last left Jacky she was Out skinny dipping in the lake? Wait what? Thats not right. I was just testing to see if you were paying attention. Jacky was actually just laying in the grass after completing her work, petting her puppy Cho.

As the sun sank in the west, Jacky sat there petting Cho. "And so ends another weird day in my already messed up life..."Jacky said standing up. Just as she stood Zack enters the farm from the front gate.

"Hello Jacky, Got anything to sell today?" Zack asked with a big goofy grin.

"Um... It's my first real day on the farm and you expect me to have something to sell? I'm not a god...dess." Jacky said hoping Zack didn't catch her slip.

"Well I take just about anything. For instance if your brave enough that bee hive over there could bring in some profit. Also you can sell things that you gather from the woods such as medicinal herbs, berries, bamboo shoots... you name it... it's probably out there."

"Oh there wouldn't be any marijuana would there?" Jacky said holding back a snicker.

Zack seemed shocked and looked around scared. "Keep it down... do you want some?" he whispered to Jacky.

Now it was Jacky's turn to be surprised. "No way. I don't want any of that crap!" she yelled.

"Shh quiet. I don't want the rest of the village to know." Zack said quietly. "Here have some money. Just keep this quiet okay?" he said tossing Jacky a rather full sack of gold before running off.

"Well... that explains a few things..." Jacky said with a sweat drop hanging. "Oh well Free money. Time to go to the Inn for some food." She said with a wide smile as she walked out of the farm yard toward the Inn.

But before she could make it half way there. The Moon rose in the sky. And as it's light shown down on her she found herself in a lot of pain. "What the Hell is going on," Jacky thought dropping to her knees. Once the pain subsided Jacky stood up finding she was taller and her body felt weird. Looking around, she felt around herself... or should I say...himself. "I'm... back to normal?" he thought before looking around. "Did I find the cure?" he thought looking around for what it might have been. Finding nothing, he looked to the sky and noticed the full moon. "So the full moon is my cure?" He thought questioning himself before thinking about other things that change under the light of the full moon. "No way... There is no way this is my cure... it has to be a trick... Damn curse... it's teasing me." he said out loud but a bit quietly while adjusting the clothing to fit a little better. "Oh well... at least this way nobody will recognize me..." he thought then quickly removed his hat and hid it in his pocket. "Clothing is one thing... but hats will give me away." he thought messing his hair up so it didn't look like hat hair. With his disguise complete, he continues on his way to the Inn. "I really hope nobody recognizes me..." he thought as he pushes the doors open. To find the place full of village people.

"They're all staring at me.." Jack thought as he went in and sat down at a table. Ann walked over with a note pad in hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town?" she asked with a nice smile.

"Sort of..." Jack said leaning back on the chair. "I'm just passing through so I'll be gone by morning."

"You know... you look like this girl that just moved in recently. Her name is Jacky." Ann said looking closely at Jack's face.

"I-I um... don't uhm..." Jack stuttered. "Damn this is more complicated than I expected..." he thought trying to make proper words. "I don't know anyone in this village." he finally managed to say.

Ann backs off and shrugs. "Well anyway what can I get for you." she said flipping the notebook open and grabbing a pen that she had hidden on her ear.

"Uh yeah... could I just get a house special..." Jack said not really caring as long as he got something to eat.

"Well normally we stop serving food at six, but I'll make something for you." Ann said with a wink.

Jack just shuddered. "She gives me the strangest vibe..." Jack thought putting his head on the table. "She'll never attract anyone wearing things like that." Jack thought as his mind wandered. "I guess that won't be so bad though. I basically dress the same way so I won't be attracting much attention either..."

"Hey Handsome," a voice said bringing Jack out of his thoughts and right into the green eyes of Karen. "Mind if I join you?" the alcohol on her breath was quite obvious.

"Well someone's drunk," he thought before answering. "Sure have a seat." he said without much thought.

Karen takes a seat, only partially falling before catching herself. Once seated she looked to Jack. "So what's your name?" She asked with a slight slur.

"My name doesn't matter because I won't be here later..." Jack said hoping that in her drunken haze that Karen would buy it.

"Well that's to bad... If you were staying for a while we could get a room upstairs and have a little private party..." Karen stated as she moved to a chair right next to Jack.

"Okay either she's the town whore or she's drunk and won't remember what she has said in the morning..." Jack thought with a frown. "But if the curse will reactivate in the morning... then I could get away with it... until the next full moon..."

"Well whadya say? Want to have some fun?" Karen asked leaning in close.

"I'll have to pass," Jack said with a sigh. "Though I would love to it's not right to take advantage of a drunk..." he thought hoping Ann would come back out with his food.

"Ah come on... it's not like I've done it with everyone in the town..." Karen said before getting in close and whispering. "I've never had sex before and my boyfriend is to much of a wuss to try."

"That's a shame..." Jack said wishing that Ann would hurry up. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep his cool with the way Karen was acting.

"Please? Maybe on the beach? Or in the hot spring?" Karen continued to try.

Jack was getting a little annoyed, "Listen I don't want to do it. You're drunk..."

"And you're sexy..." Karen fired back.

"Look all I want to do is get something to eat... get a bath and go to bed..." Jack said forgetting that the only bath in town was the hot spring.

"Fine be that way." Karen said with a slight smirk as she stood and left Jack at his table. "I'll get him at the hot spring then." her drunken mind came up with.

Just then Ann comes back out with a plate of food. "Here you are that will be 250 please." she said as she sits the plate with a knife and fork in front of Jack. "So how long do you plan to stay in town?" She asked with curiosity.

Jack paid Ann what she said was owed and picked up the knife and fork. "I only plan to be around for a few hours. Long enough to eat, and then get moving again...

"Oh," Ann said with a frown. "So you don't plan on staying here tonight?" the sound of disappointment evident in her voice.

"Sorry but I really can't stay around." he said before thinking carefully about it. "But I could be back in a month or so." he added to be safe.

Ann perked up at hearing that. "Well when you do come back through, make sure to stop by again and stay a few days."

"..." Jack wasn't sure how to put it to her without giving himself away... but then it came to him. "My job keeps me from being able to stay in one place more than a few hours."

"Oh... that's a shame..." Ann said disappointed. "Well I guess I will see you next time you are in town." she stated before going off to take care of other customers.

Jack shrugged it off. "Can't let my secret out too soon." he thought as he dug in. he was quickly taken by surprise with how good the food was. "Wow..." was the only thought that went through his mind as he consumed everything but the plate. "Man that was good." he said before he noticed Doug motioning to him to come over. So leaving the plate, Jack went over to Doug to see what he wanted.

"It would seem my daughter has taken a liking to you stranger..." he stated calmly. "You are the first guy I have seen her even talk to like that." he said looking him over. "Just let her down gently if you have to."

"I already have sir..." my job kinda keeps me from stopping for very long in one place.

"I see... well if you ever decide to land in a place, you are more than welcome here." Doug said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said before stepping away from the counter. "I must be going now. So tell Ann I said goodbye."

"What is your name by the way..." Doug inquired.

"Jack..." Jack said before stopping himself.

"Jack?" Doug said raising an eyebrow.

"just Jack" Jack said mentally cursing about his near slip.

"I see. Well then have a good trip." Doug said extending his hand.

Jack saw the hand and gave Doug a firm handshake. "Thank you sir." With that Jack left the building with no eyes on him at all other than the owner and his blushing daughter.

"Very suspicious... I don't recall telling him her name was Ann... and I don't remember her mentioning it either..." Doug thought to himself.

As Jack made his way out of the Inn he headed for his home. As he arrived he remembered something. "Damn... I can't go in there right now... what if someone see's me." he thought before an idea came to him. "I'll just walk through the yard to the back and go to the hotsprings. Not like Grandpa's house has a shower anyway." he thought just as he started across the farm. It was a quiet walk as his puppy had gone to sleep already. So Jack makes it to the hotspring and checks around. "Seems clear to me." he quietly stated to himself. He peeks over the rocks to check to see if anyone was there. However because of the steam he didn't see the figure of a certain girl he had a run in with earlier. He then goes around to the changing room, disrobes and grabs a towel. Wrapping the towel around his waist he steps out into the steam surrounded hot spring. Once in the water he sat down and calmed down after a trying day. But all was not right with the situation. Shortly after he takes a seat in the water the figure he missed slowly moves over to him.

"Would you like a drink?" the figure asked as it approached.

Jack was caught off guard by this and quickly looks to the figure only to see Karen form from the figure. "Oh crap..." was the one thing that went though his mind.

Karen takes a seat beside Jack making sure that he could get a view down the front of her towel. "I asked would you like a drink? The local Wine is always a good way to relax at the end of the day." she said, the alcohol evident on her breath.

"No thank you miss." Jack said scooting away from Karen. One side of his mind was screaming to get some and not worry about the consequences because he would be Jacky by the morning... the other side of him, the more honorable side, was telling him to keep it under the towel, convince her to drink herself into unconsciousness and then leave her someplace safe. The problem is, where is a safe place?

Karen on the other hand wasn't thinking much of anything beyond giving up her virginity. The perils of the drunken mind I suppose. She scooted closer to him and put her free hand into his lap. "More for me then." she said before upending the bottle and finishing the entire thing off. "So mister mystery. Do you want to have some fun with me?"

"Not by your definition of fun..." he said removing her hand from his lap. "No way I'm going to do that with a drunk girl... no matter how hot she is. It's just not right." he thought even though that thought still did nothing to stop him from getting a look at what he was missing out on.

That didn't stop Karen from trying though. She stood and tried to get in Jack's lap, however all the Alcohol she had consumed had finally caught up with her. And she promptly fell backward into the spring.

"... she'll drown if I don't do something..." he said with a defeated sigh before reaching into the water and pulling the unconscious form of Karen up. He found that she was breathing, but not awake, upon closer inspection he found that she was now sporting a nice bump on the back of her head that had put her under. "Well that was easy enough..." he said to nobody in particular. He carefully pulled her out of the spring and decided that he had spent enough time there already. So with that he gets dressed, then packs Karen's clothing into his rucksack and carries her home. "I guess it could be worse..." he said before setting Karen's unconscious form on the old couch. "Well that's taken care of... other than the fact that her towel is all wet and soaking my couch..." he stated to himself before carefully removing the towel and hanging it up to dry. He then grabbed the blanket from his bed and placed it over her. "That should do until morning... I just hope I'm back to female form before the morning..." he said before realizing exactly what he was saying. "Wow... any other time I would kick myself for saying that..." he noted with a slight chuckle. "Well I guess I better get some sleep... Tomorrow is certain to be interesting." he thought to himself before heading to the bed. Little does he know that Karen... was still asleep dreaming about what it would have been like.

Hmfan 2.0: And so ends the 4th chapter.

Jack: Feels good to be back in my normal body... but why did you have to make me resist?

Hmfan 2.0: To add humor of course.

Jack: Jerk...

Hmfan 2.0: You know it. Questions? Comments? Quips , Quotes, Cares or Concerns? You know what to do. Oh and sorry for this being so late in the making.

Jack: He apparently was busy with other things.

Hmfan 2.0: yeah to many things on my plate and such... have a good one everyone.

Jack: I should steal your computer so you will stop writing this story at this point so I can stay male.

Hmfan 2.0: You can try. And you will fail.


	5. Rude Awakening & Hangovers are a B

Hmfan 2.0: And so I have returned from whence I came to grace you with yet another chapter of "Switched for Life?".

Jack: Oh joy... just can't leave the idea alone can you hmfan...

Hmfan 2.0: I sure can not.

Jack: So do I get to do a girl in this chapter?

Hmfan 2.0: No and quit asking or I will make it Cliff that you end up with.

Jack: *quickly shuts up*

Hmfan 2.0: That's better. Now lets see... I think Mary should do the disclaimer today. Mary would you come out here for a moment?

Mary: *comes out from behind the curtain* Um... What is it?

Hmfan 2.0: could you do the disclaimer for me today?

Mary: O-okay... um Hmfan 2.0 is not affiliated with Natume or Marvelous Interactive Inc., therefore he does not own the rights to harvest moon or any of it's involved characters, he just owns his imagination and the out of character parts.

Hmfan 2.0: Thank you Mary...

(Small note, this wasn't very heavily proofread, let me know if you see any issues)

Chapter 5: Rude Awakening, And Hangovers Are a B****

The very next day as the sun began to rise in the east. Jack rose from the bed and looked in the mirror. To his annoyance he saw a female face looking back at him. She stuck her tongue out at the reflection and got dressed before going over to the couch. Only to find a guest still there snoozing away the alcohol.

"Oh yeah... her..." Jacky thought before poking Karen in the shoulder. "Come on... time to wake up..." she said mainly hoping that Karen was still alive. The last thing she wanted to explain was why she had a dead villager in her house.

The sleeping mass known as Karen stirred and sat up groaning, exposing her bare skin to the cool air of the room. "Ah my head..." she said before taking note of where she was. The first thing that went through her mind was that she had been kidnapped and so, she started to panic... which in turn caused the pain in her head to get worse.

"Calm down Karen." Jacky said trying to comfort the great hungover one.

"Where am I, how did I get here? And why are you here Jacky?" Karen rapid-fired off without even taking a breath.

"Okay first you are at my house." Jacky started out with by answering the first and last question. But then she had to come up with something believable for the how... That however took only a second to come up with since it would be a half truth. "as for how you got here... some guy brought you here claiming you had hit your head at the hot springs trying to get him to screw you." Jacky explained knowing that it was half true. "Anyway I had him put you where you are and he left."

"Okay then... explain why I am naked..." Karen said sounding a little scared.

"I took the towel off of you that was still wrapped around you so that you wouldn't ruin my couch with getting it to wet... and it keeps you from getting sick." Jacky explained unsure whether or not the explanation would be suitable.

Karen was unsure if she was lucky or if the guy had taken advantage of her. Needless to say she was going to give up drinking... for a week at least. She reached down and tested something and breathed a sigh of relief at what she had found. "So he didn't take advantage of me..." she thought quite relieved.

"The guy said he was on a tight schedule and had to leave. Not sure if it was trouble or if he was some kind of delivery guy... but he did bring your clothes from the hot spring." Jacky stated as she set the mentioned clothing over the back of the couch for Karen to put on at her leasure.

"Um... Jacky?" Karen started. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Depends... what do you need?" Jacky said always leery of being asked a favor of.

"Could you keep what happened last night between us?" Karen asked with a pleading tone.

Jacky shrugged. "I don't see why I would tell anyone. This can be just between us... Oh and at least you can pick a handsome one even when drunk." Jacky said knowing that she was being narcissistic.

"Well to tell you the truth... he was the only guy our age there that I haven't seen before other than Cliff who just looks like a vagabond..." Karen stated still holding her head.

Jacky sighed. "I don't have any ice... but I know a hangover cure." she said as she started going through her pockets.

Karen raised an eyebrow slightly at the action. Wondering what Jacky was going to come up with.

Jacky pulls out some aspirin and a bottle of water. "getting drunk dehydrates the body. So drink water... and this is for that lump on the back of your head.." she explained handing Karen the two items.

"You say that as if it is from experience..." Karen said taking the offered items and using them accordingly. She then put her t-shirt on to at least cover a little.

"You could say that." Jacky said not wanting to give to many details. "So anyway I should probably get ready to start my day." She said just before there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it may be she goes and opens the door a little. "You knocked?" She said to the one on the other side of the door.

The one on the other side of the door looked to be a middle aged man wearing what looked like a police man's uniform from way in the past.

"Well someone's living in the past..." Jacky thought considering the man, "either that or that uniform has been around for a very long time."

"Hello the name is Harris, the town's only police officer. Though at times I wonder why I took the job. Anyway, I just came by to warn you about a strange foreign man that has been spotted in the area sneaking around. If you see him come find me quickly without alarming him I wish to have a few words with him." The police officer said and left before Jacky had time to respond.

"Well gee I'm not sure if I should be worried or not..." Jacky said to nobody.

"Was that Harris?" Karen asked pulling up her shorts.

"Yeah, said something about a suspicious foreign guy or something... you okay to head back on your own?" Jacky asked with a questioning gaze.

Karen felt the lump on her head. "Maybe in a little bit... if you don't mind me hanging around."

"Not a problem at all Karen" Jacky stated stepping outside only to find a strange little Chinese looking man with a thin mustache wearing a yellow poncho with a funny looking hat entering from the back gate. "Well speaking of foreign guys..." she thought as the Man approached.

Just as the Man got close enough, he began to speak. "Ah good morning miss. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Won, a traveling salesman. I carry seeds of crops that aren't carried at the store in town," he said with a greedy looking smile.

"I see... Well I'm Jacky, the owner of this ranch. I grow crops and raise animals... well once I get this farm up to par of course..." she said laughing internally at mocking the yellow clad salesman's manner of speaking.

Apparently not catching her mocking he continued "I see," he said as he looked at her seeming to be appraising her in strange a way. "Well if you ever need anything I will be at Zack the shipper's house. I will buy some items from you if you bring them to me there."

Okay then... I will see you at Zack the shipper's house some time later when I decide to take a look at what you have." she said still thinking about how she is mocking him. "He doesn't seem like such a bad guy..." Jacky thought as she watched him leave. "I don't see why officer Harris want to chat with him. But if he is checking the general store and walking out then I can see why someone would be suspicious..." she thought as she finished watering the little bit of crops she had. She then went into town just to take a walk.

After a while of walking she found Harris and thought about what he had requested. She quickly shrugged and decided to tell him where to find the Traveling salesman. "Hello Officer Harris. I found the guy you were looking for and he is at Zack's place," she said not really caring about the situation. "But I think you will be disappointed with what you find out." she thought to herself.

"Well thank you Jacky." he said as he quickly took off to go see into this new person to the town.

"Just because Won did something suspicious when he came to town, Harris is all over him. Where I come into town as a girl when they expected a boy, and he doesn't even bat an eye. Sometimes I question the sanity of some of the people in this town." Jacky thought as she continued her walk through town. As she was walking she noticed a cat walking down the street. She smiled and watched it as he came her way. "Why hello there," Jacky said bending down to be closer to the cat. The cat sat down in front of her and looked at her. Jacky reached over to pet the cat when suddenly the cat decided it didn't want to be petted. It showed this by biting Jacky's fingers. Jacky screamed in pain as the cat took off. "Stupid cat..." she said as she glared at the general direction the cat went. She then decided to pay the doctor a visit to get the bite cleaned out. "Freakin cats thinks it's so cool acting like it want love and suddenly biting..." she grumbled as she opened the door to the clinic. Jacky was greeted by a brown haired girl wearing a full blue dress.

"Hello, Is there something wrong?" the brown haired one asked wondering why Jacky had come.

"A cat bit me..." Jacky answered plainly.

"I see... Well since your here, would you like the Doctor to take care of that and check your health? It's mostly so we can keep your health on file." She finished with a bright smile.

"Sure why not... It needs to be done eventually anyway..." Jacky said as she followed the hand pointing her toward the curtained off area. She entered the area and was greeted by another seemingly friendly face. The Doctor seemed to be a man in his late twenties or early thirties wearing a white lab coat and a reflective disk like thing on his head.

"It's nice of you to drop by. First lets take care of that bite. Please have a seat," The Doctor said while pulling out some rubbing alcohol. "Now lets see the bite." he said after preparing a cotton ball with alcohol.

Jacky holds out her hand and allows the doctor to dab the alcohol on the minor flesh wound. It stung but Jacky was careful not to let it show.

"Either you are numb or you are really tough miss Jacky," the doctor said looking at Jacky's chest.

"Yo..." she said and whistled. "I'm up here..." she said getting the doctor to look Jacky in the eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said looking up. "But I couldn't help but notice that you aren't wearing a bra. It would help keep your breasts from shaking around from using tools."

"Thanks for the tip..." Jacky said glaring at the doctor. She sort of wondered how he could tell through overalls and a turtle neck t-shirt, but didn't care enough right now to ask. "Why should my habits be of any concern of yours? It's not like my chest is big enough to bother with a bra..." Jacky said putting her arms over her not very developed chest.

"Well a bra would also lower discomfort from the shirt material rubbing against your chest." the doctor said looking back down at Jacky's chest.

"Eyes up here..." Jacky said getting quite annoyed. "Why don't we just get this check up over with so I can get back to my work..."

"Of course," the doctor said as he pulled his stethoscope over his ears. "Okay now, you will have to undo the top of your overalls.

Glaring at the doctor Jacky complied and unbuttoned the top of the overalls and allowed it to fall. The Doctor put the stethoscope up to Jacky's chest and listened to her breath. He then moved the stethoscope and listen to a different spot. He then groped Jacky which resulted in a fist to his face.

"I suggest you don't do that again..." Jacky warned cracking her knuckles.

The doctor smiled nervously and put the stethoscope away. "You seem healthy enough. Now do you have any allergies to anything? Food's, medicines, plants, animals," He asked as he pulled out a pad a paper.

"None that I know of..." Jacky answered, carefully watching the lecherous doctor. "I have a violent reaction to perverts though..." she said jokingly serious.

"I've noticed..." he said taking note of it. He writes down a few notes about Jacky's strength level rivaling some of the men of the town and his estimation on her measurements.

"If that is all I'll be leaving now..." Jacky said standing up and redoing her overalls.

"Yes that will be all for now. Have a nice day Jacky." The doctor said once again looking at Jacky's chest.

Jacky walked out of the curtained area with a scowl as the doctor watched Jacky's rear as she left. "Does he do that to every girl that comes to see him?" Jacky said in an annoyed tone to the girl at the desk.

"Only certain girls I believe..." The girls said sounding annoyed by this. "He doesn't do it to my grandmother..."

"I'm not sure I want to know... Anyway I believe we haven't been properly introduced... My name is... Jacky, the new farmer that came to replace hi...her grandfather. It's nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand and hoping this girl didn't catch the minor slip.

Luckily she seemed to be to tired to really notice. "I'm Elli, I work here and live with my grandmother and little brother." Elli said shaking Jacky's hand but feeling awkward about shaking another girl's hand. "So you are the girl everyone is talking about that came instead of a boy?"

"I guess you could put it that way..." Jacky said not wanting to blow her cover with another slip of the tongue.

"Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you personally Jacky," Elli said with a tired smile.

"Likewise," Jacky said sounding a bit depressed. "The lies keep stacking up..." she thought as she turned toward the door. "I'll likely see you later," Jacky said walking out the door.

"Good bye Jacky," Elli said smiling.

As Jacky walked out of the clinic, Sasha was doing the same at the supermarket. Sasha turned toward the square and noticed Jacky. "Why hello there. I'm sorry about yesterday. I heard from Karen that you helped to hopefully stop Duke from taking advantage of my depressed husband." She said with a smile.

"Uh yeah..." Jacky said with a pasted on grin. "I don't think I know your name... but it was no problem... I never liked watching that sort of thing going on. Even on the Mainland."

"Oh well my name is Sasha," the older woman said. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. By the way, you haven't seen Karen today have you?"

"Um... the last I saw her she was at my house. She fell in the hotspring drunk and someone fished her out and brought her to me before disappearing." Jacky said knowing who it was that fished her out and why Karen fell in the first place.

Sasha had a worried look. "Is she alright?" she asked eerily calm.

"Yeah she's okay, she just woke up with a hangover. Not sure where she would be now though." Jacky stated.

Sasha sighed, "Well that's a slight relief... Wherever she is I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she is..." Jacky said after realizing that she had left Karen in her house all alone to look though just about anything there. "That is not good..." she said out loud without thinking.

"What's not good?" Sasha asked confused.

"Oh um I think I left something on at home. I better go check that soI'll talk to you later." Jacky said with a nervous chuckle before bolting.

Sasha shook her head. "Oh the way the young rush all over these days." she said to herself before heading toward the square.

Upon arriving home Jacky is greeted by Cho getting in her way and tripping her. Resulting in her landing face first in the dirt. Cho was quick to make himself scarce before Jacky could get back up. Grumbling Jacky picked herself up, dusted off and went inside her house, where Karen was sitting there watching TV.

"You know if you were to get a Satellite dish you would get more than these four channels." Karen said still laying there and watching the tv.

With a sweat drop Jacky replied. "I'm surprised you are still here." she said taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch "What are you watching anyway?"

"Cooking show." Karen replied. "Maybe I can do it right if I watch someone else do it."

Jacky had a strange expression cross her face. "She can't cook?" was the main thought that went through her head.

"So Jacky, what did you do before you came here?" Karen asked out of the blue.

"I was out of a job to tell you the truth. I was pretty much about to become homeless when I got the letter from the pipsqueak Mayor." Jacky explained plainly.

Karen giggled a little. "Don't let him ever catch you calling him that." she said still giggling about it.

"Well considering he has the deed to this farm, I'd say that's a pretty good idea." said Jacky.

Karen stood up and stretched. "Well I better get going. By the way. If you need anything just ask, okay?"

Jacky was a tad confused. "Um... Alright then, thanks. Same for you Karen." She said

While leaving, Karen sighed. "Maybe she is the Jack that the old Man always talked about. But nothing there gave proof one way or the other of what gender Jack was supposed to be. Maybe something else will be able to tell me more." she thought as she exited the farm.

"She's suspicious of me..." Jacky thought before noticing the note sitting on the table. "What's this?" she asked nobody in particular before picking up the note and reading it.

Dear Jacky,

Or should I call you Jack, I know about your curse. I wish to have a talk with you to discuss your predicament. I wish to meet with you at the hot spring area. Some time when you have time come there with some thing that can be grown on your farm. Then throw it into the water fall and I will appear to you and help you with your curse.

Signed,

H.G.

P.S. Make sure you are not followed.

Jacky was shocked. Who was this H.G., and how did they know about the curse. She has to find out so that she could stay without being exposed. But will she be able to meet this H.G., without having any problems? Only time will tell...

End Chapter 5

Hmfan 2.0: slightly longer than the usual chapter. But please enjoy and review. The updates for this will be when I can make time and a new chapter. So Until then, enjoy.

Jacky: wasn't that only half a day there?

Hmfan 2.0: yup, pretty much. Chapter 6 will pick up for the last part of that day. By the way, have you noticed that none of these people in this town have last names except for you Jacky?

Jacky: ... Why do you have to bring these things to my attention!


End file.
